Desahógate Donatello
by nina14j
Summary: Yo te amo Abril, pero anoche… yo… te vi con él. Te veías, feliz, creo. Pero, ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Cómo superar el saber que hay alguien más que puede llegar a tu corazón? ¿Cómo superar este dolor? Tal vez una canción ayude; si funciona, me desahogaré; si no funciona me voy a deprimir más. Pero al menos debo saber una cosa: Si ese chico te hace feliz, yo seré feliz por ti. Tal vez nun


**Desahógate Donatello**

Yo te amo Abril, pero anoche… yo… te vi con él. Te veías, feliz, creo. Pero, ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Cómo superar el saber que hay alguien más que puede llegar a tu corazón? ¿Cómo superar este dolor? Tal vez una canción ayude; si funciona, me desahogaré; si no funciona me voy a deprimir más. Pero al menos debo saber una cosa: Si ese chico te hace feliz, yo seré feliz por ti. Tal vez nunca vayas a saber esto, pero pase lo que pase, aunque alguien más sea dueño de tu corazón, yo NUNCA voy a dejar de amarte. Jamás voy a dejar de amarte. Eres una chica grandiosa, y aunque seas solo mi amiga, créeme que me has hecho muy, muy, muy feliz. Te amo Abril O'Neil (Basado en TMNT de Nickelodeon).

**¡Hola de nuevo chicos!** **(Aclaración: aquí Donnie y Abril no son novios, ni existe Melina Kwanson).** **Bien, debo aclarar, que gracias a todo lo que me han dicho en sus reviews, vi en youtube desde el episodio 1 al 7 de la segunda temporada de TMNT.** (Epi 1: Me enojé que Abril se enojara con las tortugas porque su papá se convirtió en mutante, ¿qué no entiende q fue un accidente? Epi 2: Esa ardilla mutante sí que asustaba. Epi 3: Pobre Leo, saber q Karai es la hija de Splinter. Pensar que ella es Miwa, y q los quiere asesinar a todos debe ser feo. Epi 4: ¡Qué asqueroso lo que le pasó a Mikey! ¡Pobrecito! Pero ¿quién lo manda a beber esa sustancia? Epi 5: Tal vez el pulverizador sólo quería ayudar, pero hizo un gran lío. ¡Qué duro para Donnie ver a Abril con otro chico! Epi 6: Donnie salva a Abril, y ella lo besa en la mejilla, ¡qué tierno! Epi 7: ¿Cómo q el pequeño Spike mutó?). Vi que por fin sale Casey, y vi cómo se le vino el mundo abajo a Donnie cuando lo vio junto a Abril; como está en inglés y no entiendo inglés, sólo me guié en las imágenes, aunque no entendí nada de lo que decían. Creo que fue en el epi 5 en donde Donnie ve a Casey, y en el 6 en donde él observa una foto de él con Abril en un columpio o algo así, y tiene muy bonito el marco de la foto (Juro que iba a llorar de lo sensible q se puso) Y en el final, Abril le da un beso en su mejilla y él se pone tan feliz (casi lloro de la "alegría". Creo que fue lo mejor que recibió Donnie). **Así fue que se me ocurrió esta historia, ¡a las tres de la mañana! Es que se me fue el sueño jejeje.**

**Ya sin más… ¡Disfruten! (Es un único capítulo. Canción: Déjame entrar; autor: Makano. Lean la historia escuchando la canción, como escribí la letra, tiene más sentido y sentimentalismo). Perdón si puse muy sensible a Donnie, pero así el fic tiene sentido. Aquí todavía no la ha salvado de Karai, ni Abril lo ha besado en la mejilla.**

Desahógate Donatello

Era una tarde como cualquiera. Habían atrapado al pobre de Timothy, que había bebido mutágeno y se convirtió en el Hombre Mutágeno. Estaban viendo un programa de TV, de acción, en donde el héroe rescata a la chica y se quedan juntos.

Rapa: ¡Qué flojera ver esto!

Leo: ¿Qué tiene de malo? El super espía ganó la batalla.

Rapa: Pero qué aburrido. ¿Siempre terminan así las películas, con el héroe besando chicas?

Mikey: Pero si es romántico. ¿O no Donnie?

Rapa: Donnie desearía estar ahí, y que Abril le diera besos.

Donnie: No me molestes Rapa.

Donatello recordó la noche anterior. Ahí estaba ella, Abril, la chica que había llegado a su corazón, con otro chico. En serio le partió el alma. Para variar, estaban en el mismo columpio en donde alguna vez él la había llevado.

Donnie: Ya vuelvo…

Entonces va a su laboratorio.

(N/A: Creo que las fotos estaban en el laboratorio; si no es así avísenme).

Donnie coge la foto en donde estaban ellos. Se veía, tan feliz junto a Abril.

Donnie: ¿Por qué pasó esto? ¿Por qué te enojaste con nosotros? Fue un accidente lo que pasó con tu padre. Nunca quise que pasara. Créeme que daría lo que fuera para que tu papá vuelva a la normalidad. Créeme que me duele tanto Abril, que te hayas molestado con nosotros.

Ya no aguanta más, y decide irse a su habitación. Se lleva la foto. Va pasando por donde está la televisión.

Leo: ¿Ya vienes o qué?

Donnie: Debo… hacer algo en mi habitación. No me molesten.

Se encierra en su habitación, y la cierra con llave. Se tira en su cama, y se pone a observar un buen rato la foto. Era tan bonita: la había enmarcado con detalles que sólo un chico que estuviera realmente enamorado podría hacer. Y cómo no, si lo que sentía por Abril era más que un leve capricho sólo porque es bonita. Él, la amaba. La amaba en serio. Él es un verdadero ejemplo de amor verdadero.

Ya no aguanta, y empieza a llorar.

Donnie: ¿Por qué tenías que enojarte? ¿Por qué no impedí que el mutágeno cayera en Nueva York? ¿Quién era él? ¿Realmente estás mejor sin nosotros? –decía llorando amargamente mientras observaba la fotografía.

Mientras tanto, las otras tres tortugas seguían viendo la tele.

Leo: ¿Qué creen que esté haciendo Donnie?

Mikey: Ni idea.

Rapa: Debe ser otro de sus tontos inventos.

Leo: Si fuera así, estaría en el laboratorio, pero está en su habitación.

Mikey: ¿Creen que esté bien? ¿No habrá sido por lo que dijo Rapa? –dice mirando enojado a Raphael.

Rapa: ¿Qué, ahora tengo la culpa? No soy culpable de que se haya puesto sensible.

Leo: Pero ya sabes que no debemos decirle cosas así. ¿Acaso no recuerdas que sigue enamorado de Abril?

Rapa: ¡Ella está molesta con nosotros Leo!

Leo: Pero no es motivo para que lo deprimas así.

Mikey: ¿Qué hacemos?

Leo: Esperemos un rato. Si permance ahí mucho tiempo, lo vamos a ver. Pero espero que no sea necesario.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Donnie…

Estaba tirado ahí en su cama, observando la foto.

Donnie: ¿Sabes Abril? Eres… tan… especial para mí. Debo admitir que… tienes unos defectos. Ja, a veces, haces las cosas sin pensar. A veces no puedes contener tu enojo. Te arriesgas a hacer cosas tan peligrosas. Pero cuando amas a alguien, como lo que siento por ti, aprendes… a amar también sus defectos. Por supuesto que los tuyos son menores; tu valentía, lo compensa todo. Jamás olvidaré la vez que Destructor intentó incendiar la alcantarilla con ese ácido sulfúrico; de no ser por tu insistencia en averiguar lo que planeaba, jamás lo hubiéramos podido evitar, y… no sé que hubiera sido de nosotros. Claro que sabías que conllevaba riesgos, y sin embargo, te arriesgaste por nosotros. A veces pienso que… algo podría pasarte, algo malo, por el Krang, o Destructor, y no soportaría que algo malo te pasara. Créeme que si algo malo… te… pasara… mi mundo… se vendría abajo… Si algo malo te pasa… yo… no lo aguantaría…

Por lo menos su llanto no se escuchaba hasta la sala, y nadie sabía lo que pasaba. O al menos eso creía él.

Donnie: Abril, ¿en serio ese chico te haría feliz? No sé qué hay entre ustedes, pero… me duele… me duele mucho –dice llorando fuerte otra vez.

Mete su cara entre sus piernas, y trata de calmarse, pero el solo intentarlo, lo hacía llorar más y más. Normalmente son las chicas las que lloran así en esta situación, pero Donatello realmente debía desahogarse, y no le importaba cómo hacerlo.

Donnie: ¿Por qué Abril, por qué? Cuando te vi esa noche por primera vez, me enamoré. ¡Soy un iluso! ¿Cómo vas a estar conmigo? Eres una humana muy bella, inteligente y simpática, -coge un espejo –y mírame a mí. ¡Mírenme! Soy un mutante, y debo encarar la realidad. ¡Nunca vas a estar conmigo! ¡Jamás te vas a fijar en mí! Para ti, soy solamente un amigo. Pero, ahora eso está difícil, porque además de que sólo seamos amigos, estás molesta con nosotros. ¡No aguanto!

Ahora, se seca un poco sus lágrimas y trata de calmarse.

Donnie: ¿Por qué no aceptarlo? Tal vez, sí seas feliz con alguien más. Pero… me es muy difícil aceptarlo. Sé que lo que siento por ti es sincero, porque por lo general, a un chico se le pasa muy rápido si lo que siente no es verdadero. Pero a mí, me ocurre esto: me fijé en ti porque eres muy bonita; esa es la verdad. Sin embargo, en lugar de que se me pase esto, cada día te amo más. No puedo evitarlo. Ahora que te conozco mejor y eres mi amiga, aunque estés enojada; ahora que sé cómo piensas, tu personalidad, tu vida y otras cosas tuyas, si a eso le sumamos lo hermosa que eres, lo que me queda por decir son tres palabras: TE AMO ABRIL.

Coge su teléfono, y empieza a revisar fotos de Abril. Con cada foto que ve, da un pequeño suspiro, mientras termina de calmarse.

Donnie: Qué bella eres Abril…

Entonces piensa…

Donnie: Tal vez algo de música me despeje la mente.

Entonces empieza a buscar algo, y encuentra una canción.

Donnie: Creo que esta entra al caso. Ojalá pueda desahogarme si la canto.

Entonces se prepara.

Donnie: Tal vez nunca sepas esto, pero… te la dedico princesa.

Entonces pone la canción, y empieza a cantar.

_Amor…_

_Quiero saber_

_¿Como hacer que tú te fijes en mí?_

_Si yo estoy enamorado_

_Quiero saber_

_¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?_

_Que no tenga yo…_

_Déjame entrar_

_A tu vida y a tu corazón_

_Que yo quiero solo darte amor_

_Mi amor_

_Déjame entrar_

_A tu vida y a tu corazón_

_Que yo quiero solo darte amor_

_Mi amor…_

_Si tú supieras cuánto estoy sufriendo_

_Porque sé bien que no soy tu dueño_

_Este dolor me está consumiendo_

_Quisiera amarte sin límite de tiempo_

_Cómo quisiera que esto fuera un sueño_

_Y estar contigo a cada momento_

_Pero es muy triste porque ya tienes dueño_

_Déjame entrar_

_A tu vida y a tu corazón_

_Que yo quiero solo darte amor_

_Mi amor…_

_Déjame entrar_

_A tu vida y a tu corazón_

_Que yo quiero solo darte amor_

_Mi amor_

_¿Qué puedo hacer?_

_Lastimosamente ayer te vi con él_

_Te vi feliz_

_Nada puedo hacer_

_El destino me hizo una mala jugada otra vez_

_Y ¿qué puedo hacer?_

_Déjame entrar_

_A tu vida y a tu corazón_

_Que yo quiero solo darte amor_

_Mi amor…_

_Déjame entrar_

_Amor…_

_Déjame entrar_

_A tu vida y a tu corazón_

_Que tu alma…_

_Mi amor…_

_Mi amor…_

_Por tu amor…_

_Dame tu alma_

_Mi amor_

_Mi amor_

_Mi amor_

_Déjame entrar_

_Déjame entrar_

_A ti…_

_Amor…_

Mientras tanto, en la sala…

Mikey: ¿Escuchan eso?

Rapa: Música…

Mikey: Bueno, sí, pero… -dice mientras va a la puerta de la habitación de Donnie.

Leo y Rapa solamente se encogen de hombros, y deciden seguir a su hermano. Todos se acercan para escuchar ese sonido.

Rapa: ¡Ah! Es Donnie escuchando canciones.

Leo: De hecho, no sólo las está escuchando…

Rapa: ¿Qué dices?

Leo: A que… está cantando. Escucha tú mismo –dice mientras jala a Rapa y lo asoma a la puerta.

Rapa: En serio, wow.

Mikey: Esa canción la conozco… Es… ¿de amor?

Rapa: Eso es clásico de Donnie.

Leo: Yo ya me estoy preocupando. Esperemos un poco más.

Entonces la canción y la voz de Donatello dejan de sonar.

Mikey: ¡Ya terminó!

Leo: Escuchemos qué dice ahora Donnie.

Rapa: Prefiero irme de aquí –dice marchándose.

Leo: ¡A no, no te mueves de aquí! –dice mientras lo jala de su bandana.

Mikey: Fue tu culpa que Donnie se deprimiera; lo menos que puedes hacer es escuchar lo que dice nuestro hermano.

Rapa: Bien… -dice poco convencido.

Se asoman a seguir escuchando lo que dice.

En su habitación, Donnie ya parecía más tranquilo. Pero sus ojos estaban rojos como tomates, bueno, de tantas lágrimas, de amor.

Donnie: Bien, debo admitir… que… me tranquilicé –observa la foto enmarcada de Abril mientras se acuesta derecho sobre su cama –Esa canción… expresa, lo nuestro. Bueno, no sé qué implica "lo nuestro", pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ti Abril. Ahora sí me convencí de que jamás dejaré de estar enamorado de ti. Un momento… enamorado no es la palabra. Lo que siento por ti, es amor, amor puro y bello, como el bello color de tus ojos –dice llorando otra vez.

Mientras tanto, los hermanos espías escuchaban todo.

Rapa: ¿Está… llorando?

Leo: Ahora sí estoy convencido de que Donnie jamás superará lo que siente.

Mikey: Te lo dije Rapa: lo pusiste sensible y deprimido.

Rapa: ¡Ay ya, lo siento!

Leo: Creo que debes decírselo a él.

Rapa: -suspira –Tienes razón. Debo disculparme con él.

Mikey: Así se habla hermano. Aunque, yo también debería disculparme con él –dice mientras pone su mano sobre su hombro.

Leo: ¿Y tú por qué?

Mikey: Si no le hubiera preguntado si la película era romántica, tal vez Donnie no estuviera pasando por esto.

Leo: En ese caso, yo también me disculparé.

Rapa: Pero tú no le dijiste nada para molestarlo.

Leo: ¿No lo ven? Desde que conocimos a Abril, supimos que a Donnie le gusta. Ahora es más duro, porque el dijo la palabra con a.

Mikey: ¿Amistad?

Rapa: ¡No cabeza hueca! Esa palabra es… AMOR.

Leo: Lo que quiero decir, es que no hemos hecho más que burlarnos de él. Sabemos que Abril jamás le va a hacer caso, pero no debemos molestarlo así. Somos sus hermanos, y lo que deberíamos estar haciendo ahora es apoyar a nuestro hermano, el genio de la familia.

Entonces Leo decide tocar la puerta.

Leo: Donnie, ¿estás ahí?

Donnie esconde la foto bajo la almohada y contesta, tratando de sonar normal.

Donnie: Sí, pero, les dije que no me molestaran.

Rapa: Necesitamos hablar contigo.

Donnie: ¿Puede ser más tarde?

Mikey: NO. Debe ser ahora.

Leo: Por favor Donnie, en serio debemos hablar.

Donnie: Es que no es un buen momento.

Rapa: Para nuestro hermano, siempre habrá momentos para hablar.

Donatello sonríe un poco, da un suspiro, y decide secarse un poco sus lágrimas y dejar pasar a sus hermanos.

Donnie: Bien, ahora voy.

Entonces abre la puerta.

Mikey: ¡Wow, te ves terrible!

Donnie no logró secarse totalmente sus lágrimas, y tenía los ojos tan rojos como la bandana de su hermano temperamental.

Donnie: ¿Vienen aquí solamente a discutir cómo me veo?

Leo: NO, no, no, no, nada de eso. ¿Podemos entrar?

Donnie sólo se encoge de hombros, y les hace una seña para que entren, y cierra su puerta con llave. Va y se sienta en su cama.

Donnie: ¿De qué tenemos que hablar?

Leo: Sobre ti.

Donnie: ¿Qué quieren saber?

El genio no se fijó que su hermano pequeño levantó la almohada y sacó la foto que tenía a Abril y a él juntos.

Mikey: Lo que pasó es esto –dice mostrando la foto.

Donnie: ¡Dame eso! –dice quitándosela –En serio, ¿qué quieren saber?

Leo: Bueno, para empezar, queremos disculparnos.

Donnie: ¿Disculparse?

Rapa: Sí, debemos disculparnos, por cómo nos comportamos contigo.

Leo: Lo único que hacemos es burlarnos de ti por lo que estás pasando. Somos hermanos, somos familia, y deberíamos apoyarte.

Rapa: ¡Vete al grano!

Leo: Lo que quiero decir, es que lamento estarte molestando por tus asuntos con Abril, ya sabes, que te gusta, que… la… amas.

Mikey: Yo… no debería estarte molestando tampoco. Sé que realmente estás enamorado de Abril, y debería apoyarte, estar a tu lado, especialmente ahora que estás sufriendo.

Rapa: Yo no debería burlarme de ti. Tal vez eso del amor no vaya conmigo, pero… si Abril es especial para ti más de lo que es para nosotros, ya sabes, que la… amas, no tengo por qué deprimirte diciéndote cosas feas. Yo… lo lamento.

Donnie: ¿En serio, lo lamentan? ¿No mienten?

Los tres: ¡Claro que no mentimos! ¿Nos perdonas?

Donnie: Claro que sí –dice sonriendo.

Entonces los cuatro hermanos se dan un abrazo.

Donnie: ¿Para eso querían entrar?

Leo: También para decirte… que… no cantas nada mal.

Donnie: ¿A qué te refieres?

Mikey: ¿Crees que no escuchamos todo lo que cantabas y decías sobre Abril?

Donnie: Em… bueno… yo –dice bastante apenado.

Rapa: En serio, cantar a veces hace que te desahogues.

Donnie: Es que, Abril… estaba con un chico y…

Leo: Ya sabemos toda la historia.

(N/A: Se supone que todos saben sobre el chico, pero no saben ni su nombre ni nada; sólo que Donnie lo vio junto a Abril).

Donnie: Y pues… yo… bueno… ¡me siento mal! ¿OK? –dice tratando de contener las lágrimas.

Leo: No aguantes las ganas… Ven aquí hermano –dice abrazándolo del hombro.

Donatello empieza a llorar de nuevo, más fuerte que nunca. Entre cada sollozo, él decía algo, para que al menos sus hermanos supieran lo que le pasaba. Ya no lo podía seguir ocultando.

Donnie: Es que… soy… todo un iluso… Abril jamás se va a fijar en mí. ¡Sólo pensarlo me duele! Me oigo cursi, ¡pero es lo que me está pasando!

Leo: Ya, cálmate; llorar te caerá bien.

Rapa: Desahógate Donnie…

Mikey: Llora todo lo que quieras…

Entonces llora en los hombros de sus hermanos por un buen rato.

Leo: ¿Sabes? Descubrir que te gusta una chica, y luego descubrir que es muy difícil, hasta aparentemente imposible que ella te haga caso, es muy duro. Ya sabes; ya lo viví, más o menos.

Rapa: Lo tuyo con Karai es muy diferente. Ella es muy peligrosa, ¡y quiere matarnos! ¿O acaso lo olvidas?

(**N/A**: Como sólo vi el epi 3 en inglés, donde el clan del pie captura a Leo, y no entendí nada, sólo que al final Splinter le dice a Leo que Karai es su hija, no sé si las otras tres tortugas o alguien más lo sepa, que Karai es Miwa. Pero, para este fic, hagan de cuentas que los cuatro ya lo saben: que Karai es Miwa).

Mikey: Ese no es el punto que lo hace diferente Rapa, bueno, sí lo hace diferente, pero ¿no estás olvidando la mayor diferencia?

Rapa: Ah sí. ¡Que Karai es Miwa bobo!

Mikey: ¿Ya ven que no soy estúpido? Todos los sabemos: ¿recuerdan que desde que estábamos muy pequeños siempre quisimos conocer a Miwa o a Tang Shen? Siempre las creímos muertas; bueno, Tang Shen sí lo está, pero recientemente nos enteramos que nuestra hermana Miwa, está viva, y que es la persona que menos esperábamos: Karai. Y saber que nos odia y quiere matarnos… eso sí que hace diferente todo esto que pasó con Leo, de lo que le está pasando a Donnie.

Donnie: Wow, jamás habías dicho tantas palabras juntas.

Leo: Sí. ¿Pueden creerlo? Me, bueno… había enamorado de nuestra hermana Miwa, sin saberlo. ¡Ja, qué irónico!

Rapa: Sí… Debió de ser duro para ti.

Leo: Pero para que conste, yo ya lo había superado antes de que Splinter nos lo dijera. ¿Pueden creerlo? Destructor le ha mentido a Karai toda su vida, y le ha hecho creer que Splinter, su verdadero padre, es un cruel asesino que mató a su madre.

Mikey: ¡Wow, ahora Miwa, bueno, Karai, quiere matarnos, y planea matar a su propio padre sin saberlo!

Rapa: ¿Creen que algún día sepa la verdad?

Donnie: Debería saber la verdad, aunque… no sé cómo.

Mikey: ¿Splinter no debería decírselo, o, nosotros, cualquiera de nosotros?

Donnie: ¿Crees que es así de fácil cabeza hueca? ¡Obviamente no nos va a creer!

Leo: Pero tendría que saberlo de alguna manera.

Rapa: Leo, la única manera de que creyera esta historia, es que escuchara a Destructor decirlo, o que la mismísima Tang Shen no hubiera muerto y se lo dijera.

Donnie: De no ser así, dudo que lo crea de alguna otra manera.

Mikey: ¿Y si tomamos la foto de la familia de Splinter y se la mostramos?

Rapa: ¿Crees que es del tipo de mujer que le gusta hablar tranquilamente? ¡Te recuerdo que quiere acabar con nosotros! ¡Y todo por Destructor!

Todos: Sí… -dicen en un suspiro, como deseando hacer algo para que Karai supiera lo que en verdad pasó con su madre.

(**N/A**: Las preguntas y argumentos que harán ahora, son cosas que yo misma me he preguntado, y lo argumento así; así es como yo pienso que existiría un "parentesco" entre las tortugas, Splinter y Karai. Obviamente Splinter los crió y los quiere como sus propios hijos, ¡si hasta les enseñó su conocimiento en artes marciales, les enseñó a hablar japonés, les cuenta historias sobre Japón! ¡Las armas que ellos usan llevan el símbolo del clan de Hamato Yoshi! Pienso que en algún momento, su "apellido" o "nombre de familia", daría a entender que Splinter los considera miembros del clan. Que su "apellido" de las tortugas puede ser Hamato)

Leo: Bueno, suponiendo que ella sepa la verdad y deje el clan del pie, ¿creen que podamos llegar a quererla como, nuestra, hermana?

Donnie: Bueno, técnicamente es nuestra media hermana.

Mikey: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Donnie: Bueno, de por sí Splinter es nuestro padre, porque nos ha criado desde que tenemos memoria. Pero si lo vemos desde otro punto de vista, Splinter puede ser nuestro "padre biológico".

Leo: ¿Padre biológico?

Donnie: Bien, recuerden que mutamos con su ADN, SU ADN. Los cuatro, y así, aparte de que nos criamos como hermanos, si llevamos su sangre, SU ADN, eso lo convierte en nuestro padre biológico. Y Karai lleva su sangre, y la de Tang Shen; por eso es su hija biológica. Todos nosotros compartimos, si lo vemos así, un mismo padre, pero como nosotros cuatro no compartimos madre con ella, sólo padre, eso la vuelve nuestra "media hermana".

Rapa: Buen punto. Jamás lo vi así.

Leo: Aunque es un tanto lógico. Claro que Splinter nos crió, pero desde ese punto de vista tan científico, podríamos decir, que, llevamos su sangre, porque cuando mutamos, fue con su ADN humano, justo antes de que él se convirtiera en una rata mutante. LLEVAMOS SU ADN HUMANO, y si Karai también lleva sus genes, podríamos llegar a la conclusión de que es nuestra media hermana.

Mikey: ¿Y por qué "media hermana"?

Rapa: ¡AAAAhhhhhh!

Donnie: ¡Estamos diciendo que sólo llevamos el ADN de Splinter, no el de Tang Shen, la madre de Karai! ¡No compartimos madre! Eso la vuelve nuestra media hermana.

Mikey: ¡Eso ya lo sé! A lo que me refiero, es que si ella sale del pie, no la tendríamos que llamar media hermana. Al fin y al cabo, si compartimos un mismo padre, ¿no sería motivo para que los cinco nos queramos como hermanos?

Leo: Mikey tiene razón. Tal vez, Tang Shen no sea nuestra madre biológica, pero, Karai es nuestra hermana.

Donnie: Analizándolo desde otro punto de vista, el de familia, sí que lo es. Tal vez Tang Shen no sea nuestra madre biológica, pero, a veces pienso, que, tal vez, nos hubiera querido como sus hijos, creo.

Leo: Ahí sí que hubiera sido si ella estuviera viva. Bueno que, por como la describe Splinter, ella era muy cariñosa, y tal vez, sólo tal vez, hubiera sido nuestra mamá.

Donnie: Hubiera sido asombroso conocerla, y… decirle… mamá.

Rapa: Llamar a alguien, a Tang Shen, "mamá" –dice suspirando un poco.

Mikey: Siempre quise llamar a alguien, "mamá"

Donnie: ¿No se lo dijiste al contenedor de mutágeno que nos convirtió en mutantes?

Mikey: ¡Fue una broma, metáfora, o lo que quieran! Pero es muy diferente a llamar mamá a una mujer, una que nos quisiera de verdad.

Rapa: Mikey tiene razón.

Leo: Llamarla "mamá" o "madre", hubiera… sido… lo mejor que nos hubiera pasado. Realmente desearía conocerla.

Donnie, Rapa y Mikey: Yo también… -dicen suspirando.

Pasa un rato, donde nadie dijo una sola palabra, sino que para pensar en ese asunto. Pero luego retomaron el tema de Donnie.

Rapa: ¿Ya estás mejor Donnie?

Donnie: Sí, ya me relajé bastante. ¿Saben una cosa?

Los tres: ¿Qué?

Donnie: Debo ser feliz por ella. Si alguien más la hará feliz, no tengo por qué sentirme así. Yo la amo demasiado, y… cuando amas, quieres que esa persona especial sea feliz. Y si así va a ser feliz, seré feliz por ella… por Abril.

Entonces ya se sienta en su cama, ya más tranquilo.

Donnie: Pero diré una cosa: Tal vez ella nunca lo vaya a saber, pero siempre la voy a amar. SIEMPRE.

Los tres: Está bien.

Mikey: ¿Alguien quiere pizza?

Todos menos Donnie: ¡Sí!

Rapa: Vamos Donnie. La pizza te hará sentir mejor.

Donnie: Está bien chicos. Adelántense, ahora voy.

Leo: ¿Estarás bien?

Donnie: Sí.

Entonces los tres se van a la cocina.

Donnie observa otra vez la foto.

Donnie: Te lo prometo Abril. Te amo tanto, que quiero que seas feliz. Si yo no soy el que eliges para hacerte feliz, me dolerá, pero lo aceptaré. Tal vez nunca llegues a saber todo esto que siento por ti, pero te prometo, que siempre te voy a amar. Siempre voy a protegerte del Krang, o el clan de pie, o cualquier tonto que se atreva a hacerte daño. El que se le ocurra tocarte un pelo, se arrepentirá. Daría mi vida por ti. Si me eliges a mí para hacerte feliz, me harías el ser más feliz en la Tierra. Pero, por ahora, recuerda esto: TE AMO ABRIL.

Le da un pequeño beso a la fotografía, y la coloca en una repisa en donde siempre la verá.

Donatello jamás dejará de amar a Abril; eso es seguro.

FIN

**¿Qué tal la historia? Hemosa, ¿no?**

**Recuerden siempre seguirme en los fics; siempre tendré historias para ustedes.**

**A propósito: Si se fijan en el episodio de "Karai's Vendetta" (La Venganza de Karai en español), cuando Abril llama a Donnie para que la vayan a salvar, en el identificador de llamadas, sale el número y la foto de Donnie, pero con decoraciones muy sospechosas, no sé, cosas de chicas enamoradas. Fíjense muy bien, y díganme algo: ¿Qué chica que ve a un chico sólo como mejor amigo, le pone decoraciones así a su foto: corazones y otras cosas? A mí me entraron sospechas de que algo más va a pasar a lo largo de la serie. No sé a ustedes. Y si se fijan en el episodio 6 de la segunda temporada "Target: April O'Neil", también se ve esta misma imagen en el celular de Abril, pero ahí si no sé qué es lo que dice ella, porque está en inglés. Pero por su manera de hablar, pareciera que no quiere seguir peleada con las tortugas. Si alguien sabe algo más sobre esto que dice ella al observar la foto, me avisan. En fin, ¿por qué tiene la foto de Donnie decorada de esa manera? ¿Algo más va a pasar? Cuéntenme si se fijan en esos detalles, y qué piensan.**

**Hay me comentan qué opinan sobre el argumento que hice sobre si podrían llegar a ser hijos biológicos de Splinter, o medios hermanos de Karai, y todo el argumento que hice respecto al tema.**

**¡Hasta pronto!**


End file.
